The Second Element
by Morgane
Summary: Aoshi will Misaos Glück sichern. Misao will Aoshis Glück sein. Kein Plot, nur Emotion


_**I do not own Rurouni Kenshin (I wish I did!)**_

**_Summary: Aoshi will Misaos Glück sichern. Misao will Aoshis Glück sein - Kein Plot, nur Emotion_**

****

_**The Second Element**_

_And always you´ll be_

_Bloodand soul part of me_

_The second element_

_I am longing for you(Sarah Brightman) _

Alles auf der Welt ist dem ewigen Wandel der Zeit unterworfen; der Winter weicht dem Frühling, das Leben dem Tod und die Kinder, die wir so gut zu kennen geglaubt haben, werden zu Erwachsenen.

Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag, an dem mich das Schicksal mit Misao Makimachi zusammengeführt hat, sehe den niedergebrannten Hof, auf dem ich sie fand, noch vor mir und wenn ich die Augen schließe, glaube ich fast, ihr Weinen zu hören, dieses ungehemmte, verzweifelte Weinen, das mich zu ihr geführt hat. Ihre ganze Familie war tot, grausam ermordet und nur sie war übrig geblieben, ein Häufchen Elend mit wirrem schwarzen Haar und blutbefleckter Kleidung. Als sie meines Eintreten gewahr wurde, fuhr sie herum und funkelte mich aus ihren klaren blaugrünen Kinderaugen feindselig an. Dann aber geschah das Wunder: obwohl sie mich, der ich sie das letzte Mal kurz nach ihrer Geburt gesehen hatte, nicht kannte, und ihr ganzes Leben Misstrauen gegenüber Fremden in sich tragen sollte, erhellten sich ihre Züge plötzlich und mit grenzenlosem kindlichen Vertrauen streckte sie mir ihre kleinen Arme entgegen und lachte, lachte der Hölle, die uns umgab, zum Trotz. Es war dieses Lachen, das mich meine Entscheidung treffen ließ.

„Menschen, die sich mehr voneinander unterscheiden als ihr beide, findet man auf der ganzen Welt nicht", hat Okina einmal Jahre später gesagt. „Sie ist in allem dein Gegenteil, so wie du in allem das Gegenstück von ihr bist."

Schon damals wusste ich, dass es so einfach nicht war. Trotz aller charakterlichen Unterschiede knüpfte ein Band Misao und mich aneinander, das fester war, als selbst verwandtschaftliche Beziehung es hätte schaffen können und deshalb behielt sie bei mir, allen Widersprüchen zum Trotz und ließ zu, dass sie mein ganzes Leben durcheinander wirbelte, ohne jemals auch nur den geringsten Einspruch zu erheben. Und könnte ich die Zeit zurückdrehen, ich täte es wieder so, zöge sie wieder auf, denn dies ist eins der wenigen Dinge in meinem Leben, die ich nie bereut habe.

Ich habe Misaos Heranwachsen versäumt. Im einen Augenblick war sie noch das kleine Kind, dem ich Papierschiffchen bastelte, im nächsten Moment sah ich eine junge Frau vor mir, die meinen Platz als Okashira bei den Oniwabanshuu eingenommen hatte. Sie war so impulsiv wie immer, so aufbrausend und tapfer wie ich sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, und doch hatte sie sich verändert, sie war kein Kind mehr und ich wusste nicht, weiß auch heute noch nicht, wie ich mit dieser Veränderung umgehen soll. Noch immer bin ich stolz auf ihre Kraft, ihr Temperament, ihre Intelligenz, noch immer sorge ich mich um sie, aber es ist nicht derselbe Stolz, dieselbe Sorge, die ich dem kleinen Mädchen entgegenbrachte, das ihre Arme um meinen Hals schlang und mich, ihre ganze Kinderliebe in den strahlenden Augen, zum Spielen aufforderte. Die strahlenden Augen sind noch da, ebenso die Liebe in ihnen, aber reifer, drängender, verzweifelter und ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer wäre, ihr zu geben, was sie will oder es ihr zu verweigern.

_Ich erinnere mich nicht an das Gesicht meiner Mutter oder die Stimme meines Vaters. Denke ich an meine früheste Kindheit zurück, so sehe ich nur Zerstörung, höre den Klang meiner eigenen Schreie in meinen Ohren und empfinde den Widerhall der gewaltigen Angst, die ich damals verspürt haben muss. Mein Leben begann mit Aoshi, seinem Gesicht, das sich zu mir beugte, seinen Armen, die mich emporhoben. In dieser Welt der Hölle erschien er mir wie ein Engel, der gekommen war, mich zu retten und ist es ein Wunder, dass ich mein Herz völlig an diesen Engel verlor? Ich habe mich verändert im Laufe der Zeit, habe allerlei Entwicklung durchgemacht wie jedes Kind, wenn es erwachsen wird, doch diese Liebe ist geblieben, unwandelbar und für die Ewigkeit bestimmt._

_Der Morgen, an dem ich erwachte und feststellen musste, dass die Oniwabanshuu mich verlassen und in Kyoto zurückgelassen hatten, war für mich einer der entsetzlichsten Momente in meinem Leben. Gerade eben noch hatte ich mit ihnen Abendbrottisch gesessen, hatte mich furchtbar über Beshimis dumme Witze aufgeregt und ihm eins mit der Suppenkelle über den Kopf gebraten, und nun waren sie fort und das Glück meiner Kindheit mit ihnen._

_Sie kamen nicht wieder. Jeden Tag lief ich zu unserem Aussichtsplatz hinauf, der einem einen atemberaubenden Blick über die ganze Stadt bietet und wartete auf ein Lebenszeichen, doch Jahre vergingen und sie kamen nicht zurück. Sie hatten mir viel beigebracht, mich manches gelehrt, aber in der Zeit, die nun folgte, lernte ich meine wichtigste Lektion: was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen nur stärker. Nie habe ich mich unterkriegen lassen, nicht als mich die Menschen, die ich am meisten liebte, verließen, nicht als ich von ihrem grausamen Ende erfuhr und selbst in der schrecklichsten Stunde meines Lebens, als Aoshi mir verbot, ihm jemals wieder unter die Augen zu treten, gab ich den Mut auf. Ich war verzweifelt, verletzt, innerlich so aufgewühlt, dass es mir schier das Herz zerreißen wollte, doch ich habe weiter gekämpft, habe mich meiner Vorfahren und meiner Lehrmeister als würdig erwiesen. _

_Andere Menschen haben diesen Zug meiner Natur nie verstanden, sprachen von einer für ein junges Mädchen völlig unnatürlichen Härte und Kälte, doch in Wahrheit war es das Gegenteil, war es Liebe, die mich kämpfen ließ, wo nichts mehr zu kämpfen war._

_Liebe. Aoshi. Diese Zwei sind für mich auf ewig miteinander verstrickt. Er hat mir großes Leid zugefügt, doch nie habe ich aufgehört, in ihm den Engel zu sehen, der mir das Leben neu schenkte. Ich habe mein Herz in jener Nacht vor langer Zeit aufgegeben und ihm geschenkt. Ich will es nicht mehr zurück..._

Der Moment, in dem ich sie nach Jahren der Trennung wiedersah. Ich war voller Hass, Hass auf Himura, das Schicksal und mich selbst, ich war gefangen in blinder Zerstörungswut als sie plötzlich den Aussichtsplatz stürmte. Mein Hass hinderte mich daran, sie richtig zu sehen, dieses fremde Mädchen, Blut im Gesicht, das fassungslos auf den niedergestreckten alten Mann starrte, den zu töten ich zurückgekommen war, doch an eins erinnere ich mich noch gut, an einem erkannte ich sie: Sie hat nicht geweint. Entsetzen, Unverständnis und Qual waren in den meeresgrünen Augen zu sehen, doch keine Tränen. Sie hatte so früh in ihrem Leben lernen müssen, dass Tränen in dieser kalten Welt immer vergebens vergossen werden...

Dieses kleine Mädchen von einst, das, seit ich es bei mir aufgenommen, kaum je einmal geweint hatte, blickt mich auch heute immer wieder aus dem erwachsenen Gesicht an, das sie nun ihr Eigen nennt. Vieles hat sich geändert seit damals, doch die wesentlichen Dinge sind geblieben; sie ist und bleibt der verlorengegangene Teil meiner Seele. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie sie eines Tages aus heiterem Himmel von mir forderte, sie an das Grab ihrer Eltern zu begleiten. Selten hatte ich ihr kleines Gesicht so ernst gesehen, doch es hatten keine Tränen in ihren Augen gestanden, auch nicht, als ich ihr ihren Wunsch erfüllte und sie auf dem einsam gelegenen Familienfriedhof der Makimachis stand. Sie hat die Gräber lange stumm angesehen, dann den Kopf zu mir gehoben und nach meiner Hand gegriffen. Ohne Worte teilte sie mir mit, wie sie es mir auch heute, trotz allem was geschehen ist, durch jeden Blick, jede Geste stumm mitteilt, dass wir zusammengehören, dass wir eine Einheit sind. Damals auf dem menschenleeren Friedhof habe ich zum ersten Mal begriffen, dass Misao in gewisser Weise wie ich ist, viel reiner und unschuldiger, aber dennoch in gewisser Weise wie ich.

_Okashira. So nennen sie mich jetzt. Am Anfang musste ich sie ständig berichtigen, musste ihnen hundertmal den Mund verbieten, wenn sie mich beim Vornamen rufen wollten, aber nun haben sie mich anerkannt, nun bin ich wirklich ihre Anführerin._

_Aoshi ruft mich nicht bei diesem Namen, doch ich sehe einen seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen aufblitzen, wann immer die anderen mich so nennen. Was mag er denken, wenn er hört, wie der Titel, den er so viele Jahre getragen, der Titel, der ihn beinahe zerstört hat, mit mir in Verbindung gebracht wird?_

_Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, ich musste mich zur neuen Okashira ernennen, sonst hätte ich alles verloren, was ich liebte. Die Oniwabanshuu waren die einzige Familie, die ich jemals kennen gelernt hatte und ich hatte nicht zulassen können, dass sie auseinander gingen, um meinet- und um ihretwillen nicht. Das Blut meines Großvaters, das heiß in meinen Adern floss, sowie mein eigener unerschütterlicher Wille ließen mich glauben, ich sei am ehesten dazu befähigt, sie zu beschützen und so brach ich alle Regeln und Konvertionen unserer Gruppe und riss den Titel an mich. Doch bin ich vollkommen ehrlich zu mir, so habe ich den Platz des Okashiras nach dieser furchtbaren Begegnung auf dem Aussichtsplatz allein um Aoshis Willen eingenommen. Er hatte seine Jugend geopfert, hatte all seine Chancen in den Wind geworfen, nur um die Gruppe zusammenzuhalten und ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sein Lebenswerk mit einem Schlag zunichte gemacht wurde, selbst nicht, wenn er es war, der den Schlag ausübte. Ich war mir sicher, dass der Aoshi, der mich gerettet und erzogen hatte, wollen würde, dass ich so handelte, und tief im Inneren wusste ich, dieser Aoshi würde eines Tages nach Hause zurückkommen. Ich sehnte diesen Tag herbei, doch ich liebte auch den unglücklichen Mann, der auf dem Weg der Rache Blut mit Blut fortspülte. Ich liebte ihn in jeder einzelnen Sekunde meines Lebens..._

_Okashira._

Im Alter von 15 Jahren wurde mir dieser Titel übergeben und ich habe ihn getragen, ob er mir Glück brachte oder Unglück, habe ihn getragen, bis alle meine Männer verloren oder dem Tode überantwortet waren. Einen Titel tragen...es steckt eine merkwürdige Wahrheit in diesem geflügelten Wort. Tatsächlich ist er eine Last, unter der man manchmal zusammenzubrechen droht.

_Okashira._

Das heißt nicht nur Anführer einer Gruppe von Ninjas, das heißt genauso Verantwortung, Pflichten, Opfer. Misao hat all dies freiwillig auf sich genommen. Oft habe ich mich gefragt, was sie zu so einem Schritt bewogen hat und nie habe ich eine Antwort gefunden. Sie wusste, auf was sie sich einließ, muss es doch gewusst haben, denn sie hat mitangesehen, wie dieser Titel ihren Großvater und auch mich fast umbrachte und dennoch hat sie keinen Augenblick gezögert.

_Okashira._

Seltsam diesen Titel mit Misao in Verbindung zu bringen.

_Misao_. Das bedeutet „Ehre". Damals, als man uns Oniwabanshuus berichtete, wie die Tochter des Okashira ihr neugeborenes Kind genannt hatte, hatte ich mich darüber gewundert, doch heute verstehe ich.

Trotz ihrer Jugend und ihrer Unbesonnenheit besitzt sie das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen der Oniwabanshuu, ihre bedingungslose Loyalität und Liebe. Wir waren stets eine Gruppe, die im Verborgenen agierte, doch Misao hohes Ehrgefühl konnte sich nicht damit zufrieden geben; sie schwor, nebst ihren Freunden auch ihre geliebte Stadt zu beschützen und hat mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass sie sehr wohl in der Lage ist, diesen Schwur zu halten. Dieses Ehrgefühl macht sie nicht nur zur Okashira der Oniwabanshuu, sondern zur Okashira von ganz Kyoto.

_Okashira._

Es ist so seltsam zu hören, wie die Menschen diesen Titel mit Lachen in der Stimme aussprechen.

_Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, auf ihn zornig zu sein. Nachdem ich meinem Schmerz über sein Verschwinden Herr wurde, stellte ich mir vor, wie ich ihn mit meinen Kunais aufspießen würde, sobald er wieder nach Hause käme und fühlte mich gleich ein wenig besser. Doch er kam nicht. Schmerz, Zorn, Sehnsucht von alledem blieb nur die Liebe übrig. Ich liebte ihn, obwohl er fortgegangen war, würde ihn immer lieben. Als ich das verstand, begann ich mit meinen Streifzügen durch das Land, blieb Tage, Wochen, manchmal Monate fort, um ihn zu suchen, doch ich fand ihn nicht. Auf diesen Wanderungen war ich vollkommen allein, kein Mensch begleitete mich und ich hatte nichts als die Erinnerung an ihn, die mich aufrecht hielt. Doch sie hielt mich aufrecht. Sie gab mir die Kraft, weiterzugehen, mein Ninja Training fortzusetzen, weiter zu leben. In all dieser Zeit war er das Zentrum meines Seins._

_Als er dann mit Himura, der sein Versprechen, ihn vom Pfad der Shura abzubringen, gehalten hatte, nach Hause zurückkehrte, war es wieder nur diese Liebe, die ich fühlte. Kein Zorn, keine Vorbehalte, obwohl er Jiya beinahe getötet und sich Shishio angeschlossen hatte, nur Liebe. _

_Wie hätte ich noch zornig auf ihn sein sollen, wo ich so glücklich war, ihn wieder bei mir zu haben? Ich war so ausgefüllt von meiner Liebe, dass für kein anderes Gefühl mehr Platz in mir war._

Am meisten verwunderte mich ihre Bereitschaft, mir all das, was ich ihr angetan hatte, sofort und bedingungslos zu verzeihen. Ich hatte ihr Leid zugefügt, war grausamer zu ihr gewesen als ihre ärgsten Feinde und doch lächelte sie, Tränen in den Augen, als sie mich kommen sah, lächelte auf ihre warme, liebevolle Art. Lange hatte ich überlegt, wie ich ihr erklären sollte, was geschehen war, wie ich ihr klarmachen konnte, dass ich sie nie hatte verletzen wollen, doch als ich ihr in diesem Moment die Augen blickte, zögernd wie ich zugebe, sah ich dort ein Verständnis, das jegliche Erklärung überflüssig machte. _„In allem dein Gegenstück."_ Nicht in allem, Okina, nicht in allem...

Doch obwohl sie mir sofort, ohne Bedingungen zu stellen verzieh, kann ich mir doch selbst nicht verzeihen. Die Schuld nagt an mir wie ein Geschwür und jeden Tag sehe ich mich aufs neue mit der Frage konfrontiert, wie es so weit hatte kommen können, wie ich dem Mädchen, das glücklich zu machen ich mir geschworen hatte, nur solches Leid zufügen konnte. Diese Frage führt mich zurück in die Vergangenheit, reißt Wunden auf, die kaum Gelegenheit hatten, zu heilen. _Beshimi, Hanya, Hyottoko und Shikijou_.

Diese Vier hatten nie etwas anderes gelernt als zu kämpfen, wie auch ich nie etwas anderes gelernt hatte und als ich damals sah, wie auch die kleine Misao nichts anderes lernte, wie sie zu einem jungen Ninja Mädchen heranwuchs, bekam ich Angst, Angst um sie und ihr zukünftiges Glück, welches ich auf dem Weg des Kampfes für sie nicht entdecken konnte. Ich hatte nur zugelassen, dass sie die Fähigkeiten eines Onmitsu lernte, weil sie es sich so sehr gewünscht, nicht, weil ich es für richtig gehalten hatte, aber sie machte durch ihr ernsthaftes Training Spiel zu tödlichem Ernst. Ich dachte, alles würde sich normalisieren, wenn sie sich nicht täglich uns Oniwabanshuu gegenüber sähe. Ich wusste alles von ihr, denn seit der Stunde, in der ich sie aufgenommen hatte, waren wir keinen einzigen Tag getrennt gewesen, und doch kannte ich sie überhaupt nicht.

Himura war es, der mir die Augen öffnete. Erst als er mir in Shishios Bücherei, in der ich ihn zu töten geschworen hatte, berichtete, dass Misao meinen Platz als Okashira angenommen hatte, verstand ich den grundlegenden Unterschied zwischen ihr und mir: für sie ist der Kampf die einzige Art, wahrhaft zu leben. Mich selbst hat der Kampf nie glücklich gemacht, ich lebte nur für das Schwert, weil die Umstände und meine Ehre mich dazu zwangen, doch sie ist anders, sie ist eine Kämpfernatur durch und durch, wie selbst ich, Sagara oder Himura es nicht sind und erst als ich dies begriff, war ich endlich bereit, Himuras ausgestreckte Hand anzunehmen.

Ich sagte bereits, dass ich zögerte, zu ihr zurückzukehren. Bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen hatte ich sie aus meinem Leben verbannt, hatte ihr verboten, mir jemals wieder unter die Augen zu treten, weil ich nicht wollte, dass sie, die mit solcher idealisierender Liebe an mir hing, sah, was aus mir geworden war. Selbst an diesem Tag war sie mir im tiefsten Innern meines Herzens das Wichtigste gewesen, wichtiger selbst als der Titel des „Stärksten", für den ich Okina, meinen Lehrer und Pflegevater, beinahe getötet hatte.

„_Der Stärkste..."_

Als ich dann gemeinsam mit Himura nach Hause zurückkehrte, sie auf den Stufen der Aoiya stehen und lächeln sah, begriff ich zum ersten Mal, was dieser Titel wirklich bedeutet. Er bezieht sich nicht auf die Stärke des Körpers, nicht auf die Begabung zum Kampf, sondern auf die Stärke des Herzens und nie habe ich ein stärkeres Herz gesehen als das von meiner Misao.

_Mein Leben lang versuche ich schon, seine Gedanken zu erraten, zu ergründen, was hinter diesem gleichmütigen, auf so kühle Art schönem Gesicht vor sich geht, doch nie verstehe ich ihn, nie offenbart sich mir dieses lebende Geheimnis, das den Namen Aoshi trägt. Seit er wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt ist, ist es schlimmer als je. Er spricht kaum mit mir, nie mehr als das Nötigste und doch bemerke ich, wie seine Augen auf mir ruhen, mir folgen, wenn ich den Raum verlasse. Sein Blick ist ernst, nachdenklich, unergründbar wie stets und macht es meinen Sorgen, meiner Liebe unmöglich ihn zu erreichen. Was sieht er, wenn er mich so still beobachtet? Sieht er dasselbe junge Mädchen, das mich jeden Morgen mit ihren großen blaugrünen Augen aus dem Spiegel anblickt? Es ist so schwer, aus ihm schlau zu werden, und doch versuche ich es immer noch, muss es versuchen, wenn ich meine Liebe zu ihm nicht verraten will._

_Meine Liebe..._

_Es ist seltsam, so sehr er mich auch verletzt, wie oft er mich auch von sich fortstößt oder wie gleichgültig er mich behandelt, nie höre ich auf, ihn zu lieben. Von Zeit zu Zeit bin ich so wütend auf ihn, dass ich ihm am liebsten meine komplette Dolchsammlung an den Kopf werfen würde, manchmal bin ich so verzweifelt, dass ich mich wie ein kleines Kind vor ihm auf den Boden werfen und weinen möchte, doch immer liebe ich ihn. Nicht, weil er mich damals rettete und auch nicht, weil er mich aufgezogen hat, sondern einfach dafür, dass er der ist, der er ist._

_Ich weiß, dass er mir gegenüber nicht völlig gleichgültig ist, auch wenn dies manchmal den Anschein haben mag. Wenn es mir schlecht geht oder wenn ich krank bin, ist er da und kümmert sich um mich, als sei ich noch immer das kleine Kind, das er vor so langer Zeit in den Schlaf zu wiegen pflegte, als sei er immer noch mein Bruder-, mein Vaterersatz. Doch ich kann mich damit nicht zufrieden geben, ich will keine familiäre Zärtlichkeit, will nicht nur Aufmerksamkeit, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten stecke, ich will ihn ganz, seine ganze Liebe und sein ganzes Herz und ich weiß, ich werde nicht eher glücklich sein, nicht eher Frieden finden, solange ich dies nicht erreiche. Es könnte so einfach für uns sein, unser lange vermisstes Glück zu finden, wenn er es nur zulassen, wenn er seine ständige Abwehr nur für einen Moment fallen lassen würde. Wovor hat er nur solche Angst, dass er mich wieder und wieder von sich fortstößt? _

_Okina riet mir, kurz nachdem Aoshi nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, ihm Zeit zu lassen. Ich war dazu bereit, obwohl es nichts auf der Welt gibt, dass ich so sehr hasse, wie zu warten, doch jetzt ist es genug. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er durch seine ewige Einsamkeit keine Glück finden kann. Jetzt ist es an mir, ihm zu geben, was die Götter in seinem Tempel nicht vermochten, er müsste mir nur eine Chance gewähren. Doch er bleibt stumm. Kein Wort, kein Lächeln für mich, nur seine Blicke, die mich fokussieren. Immer wenn er mich so anblickt, liegt ein leichtes Bedauern in seinen eisblauen Augen. Was bedauert er? Seine lange Abwesenheit? Seinen Verrat an mir? Seine Unfähigkeit, mich zu lieben? _

Mein Blick hängt an ihr, ob ich es will oder nicht, und weigert sich, sie loszulassen, wenn mein Verstand es mir auch rät. Es ist so seltsam zu sehen, was aus dem kleinen Mädchen geworden ist, das mir früher vertrauter war, als der eigene Schatten. Ein eigentümlicher Reiz umgibt sie, eine zunächst verwirrende Mischung aus mädchenhafter Anmut und wilder Energie. Ihre Bewegungen sind die eines Ninjas, lautlos und geschmeidig, ihr Lachen aber, ihre Art, den Kopf dabei in den Nacken zu werfen, das einer jungen Frau.

Mehr noch aber als in ihrem Körper, findet sich der Kontrast zwischen Krieger- und Mädchennatur in ihrem Gesicht, dessen zarte Züge und den überraschend sanften Mund man auf den ersten Blick zu übersehen droht, da sie sich allzu unvermittelt neben dem kämpferischen Zug um Kinn und Augenbrauen abzeichnen. Nur an den Augen erkenne ich das Mädchen von früher, diesen großen Augen, im Ausdruck so wandelbar wie der Ozean, dessen Farbe sie besitzen. Sie haben sich nicht verändert seit jener Nacht, in der ich sie fand, ein weinendes Kind neben seiner toten Mutter.

Ich habe keine Recht, sie so anzusehen, habe kein Recht, mit ihr zu sprechen oder mich um sie zu sorgen. Alles habe ich verwirkt, nachdem ich ihr solchen Schmerz angetan habe und kann nicht verstehen, weshalb sie sich immer noch um mich sorgt, weswegen sie mich mit der alten Liebe in den Augen anblickt und mich „Aoshi-sama" nennt, als wäre ich immer noch ein Vorbild für sie. Wie kann sie mir noch vertrauen! Und wie kann ich die zweite Chance, die sie mir so leichtfertig anbietet, jemals annehmen, solange ich mir selber nicht trauen kann?

Soviel hat sich verändert, seit jenen unbeschwerten Tagen, in denen ich die kleine Misao aufgezogen habe. Ich habe meine Ehre verloren, sie ihre kindliche Unschuld und die Oniwabanshuu ihr Leben. Nichts scheint mehr so wie es war und oft, wenn sie mir in der Aoiya über den Weg läuft und ich sehe, wie schön und stark sie geworden ist, bin ich versucht, sie anzuhalten und zu fragen, ob sie sich noch an damals erinnert, ob sie sich auch manchmal wünscht, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Doch ich schweige. Welches Recht habe ich, sie aufzuhalten, welche Veranlassung, sie an ihren Kummer zu erinnern, der immer noch an ihr nagt und immer an ihr nagen wird? Wir vermeiden es sorgfältig, in unseren seltenen Gesprächen die Rede auf die Oniwabanshuu kommen zu lassen. Niemand außer uns beiden hat sie geliebt, niemand außer uns trauert um sie, doch beide sind wir unfähig, unseren Schmerz miteinander zu teilen, denn so offenkundig Misao auch sonst ihre Gefühle der ganzen Welt entgegenschmettern mag, will sie doch ebenso wie ich nie Schwäche vor anderen zeigen, nie auch nur eine Träne vergießen.

„_Aoshi, weißt du auch, dass dieses starke Mädchen geweint hat, als ich ihr versprach, dich zurückzubringen?" _

Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, was diese Worte Himuras in mir ausgelöst haben. Misao unglücklich? Als ich dies hörte, hatte ich keine andere Wahl mehr: ich musste nach Hause zurückkehren.

_Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre wieder acht Jahre alt. Ich wäre frei von der Verantwortung der Okashira, die oft wie eine Zentnerlast auf mir drückt, wäre zu Hause mit Aoshi, umgeben von denen, die ich liebte, und die ich nun nie wieder sehen werde. Es war eine glückliche Zeit, die einzige Zeit in meinem Leben, da ich frei von Sorgen und Ängsten war. Wenn ich so zurückblicke, frage ich mich, wo die Jahre nur geblieben sind. Wann bin ich nur erwachsen geworden?_

_Die meisten Menschen, können nicht verstehen, wie ich in mitten von Ninjas eine glückliche Kindheit verbringen konnte, doch diese nach außen hin so kaltblütig wirkenden Kämpfer waren für mich die einzige Familie und die besten Freunde, die ich jemals hatte und ich weiß, ich werde sie vermissen, solange ich lebe. Immer wenn es mir schlecht geht oder ich mich scheinbar unüberwindbaren Schwierigkeiten gegenüber sehe, schließe ich für einen winzigen Moment die Augen, denke an die sorglosen Tage meiner Kindheit und eine Kraft wächst in mir, die mich weiter kämpfen lässt. Hyottoko, mir seine Feuertricks zeigend, wann immer ich ihn damit behelligte, Shikijou und Beshimi, nie zu müde für ein Spiel oder einen kleinen Streich, Hanya, mein liebster und bester Freund, zärtlich wie ein großer Bruder, und Aoshi..._

_Ich glaube, meine kostbarsten Erinnerungen gehören ihm. Aoshi, der mir die Bedeutung des Wortes „Ehre" erklärt, der mir vom Hausdach hilft, nachdem ich zwar erfolgreich hinaufgeklettert, aber unfähig, es auf dem selben Weg wieder zu verlassen war, Aoshi, der mir das Schreiben beibringt, immer war er da für mich und meine kleinen Sorgen. Ich erinnere mich noch deutlich an den Tag, an dem er mir das Schwimmen beibrachte. Ganz alleine, ohne Begleitung der anderen, fuhren wir gemeinsam ans Meer und im selben Augenblick, in der ich die Unendlichkeit des japanischen Ozeans zum ersten Mal sah, verliebte ich mich in diese funkelnde Tiefe aus Blau und Silber. Mit einer Begeisterung und Unbefangenheit, wie nur Kinder sie haben, tanzte ich um Aoshi herum und kreischte vor Lachen, was er mit seiner üblichen Nachsicht quittierte. Den ganzen Vormittag verbrachten wir im Wasser, das, am Anfang erschreckend kalt, uns bald vertrauter wurde als die uns sonst unmittelbar umgebenden Elemente. Nie werde ich vergessen, wie Aoshis Hände mir sanft halfen, wenn ich keine Kraft mehr hatte, mich über Wasser zu halten, nie werde ich vergessen, wie er sich, als wir unsere Schwimmlektion beendet und uns in den Sand gelegt hatten, zu mir beugte und leise meinen Namen sagte, ernst, als spräche er ein Gebet, und nie werde ich vergessen, wie glücklich ich an diesem Tag war. So sehr mich der Verlust der Oniwabanshuu auch quält, ich danke jedem Gott, den ich kenne, ihn nicht auch verloren zu haben. So stumm und abweisend er zur Zeit auch sein mag, er ist da und das ist die Hauptsache. Er ist wieder da..._

_Manchmal, wenn er und ich auf den Stufen der Aoiya schweigend sitzen, spüre ich, wie die Zeit sich zurückzudrehen scheint, glaube fast, Hyottokos Stimme zu hören, wie er uns aus der Küche irgendetwas zuruft und ich weiß, dass sie immer da sein werden, um über uns zu wachen. Ich spreche Aoshi nie darauf, habe ihm nie erzählt, wie Hanyas Geist mir half, als ich im Kampf gegen Kamatari zu unterliegen drohte, aber ich glaube, er spürt es auch, denn in solchen Momenten scheint sich Frieden in seine sonst so finsteren Augen zu stehlen._

Sie weckt Gefühle in mir, von denen ich nicht wusste, dass ich sie zu Empfinden noch in der Lage bin. Fast erschrecken sie mich durch ihre Heftigkeit, oft bringen sie mich dazu, Misao zu meiden, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber haben mich nicht alle Wege, die ich in meinem Leben eingeschlagen habe, immer und immer wieder zu ihr geführt? Misao Makimachi, wenn der Mensch tatsächlich ein Schicksal hat, dann bist du das meine.

_Immer wenn er bei mir ist, selbst an grauen regnerischen Tagen, strahlt die ganze Welt um mich herum. Ohne seine Anwesenheit, muss ich meinem Körper befehlen, was er sonst von selbst tut, atmen, Gras grün sehen. Nur wenn wir zusammen sind, bin ich glücklich._

Die Frage war nie, ob ich sie liebe, denn das habe ich immer getan und werde es immer tun, sondern ob ich es zulassen kann. Die wenigsten Arten von Liebe machen glücklich und nie wieder will ich Misao um meinetwillen leiden sehen.

_Für seine Liebe würde ich zur Hölle fahren, für seine Liebe, und dauerte sie nur einen Moment an, nähme ich ewiges Leid in Kauf. Ich will so sein, wie er mich haben will und wenn ich mich dafür selber zerstören muss._

Ich will nur, dass sie glücklich ist...

_Versteht er denn nicht? Kann er nicht verstehen! Er **ist** mein Glück. Nur wenn er bei mir ist, bin ich ich. Wir sind wie Vögel, die trotz ihrer Flügel alleine den Himmel nicht erreichen können. Wir müssen uns dazu an den Händen nehmen..._

Liebe, die nur das Glück des anderen will, ohne sich um das eigene Herz zu scheren. Ich sage mir immer wieder, dass ich sie nicht an mich binden darf, dass ich ihr ihre Freiheit lassen muss, aber dies fällt mir unmenschlich schwer, wenn ich sie doch so verzweifelt in meinen Armen halten möchte...

_Ich kann nur glücklich sein, wenn er es ist. Wenn er leidet, muss ich weinen, wenn er verletzt ist, blute ich aus tausend Wunden. Er ist mein Glück, mein Leben, mein ganzes Ich._

...Dein Glück zu sichern...

_...Dein Glück zu sein..._

Dies war rührseliger Kitsch presented by...

Me


End file.
